my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hieronymus Galadrios
|affiliation = National Hero Academy |quirk = Analyze |registration status = Registered |debut = My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Seven |base of operations = N.H. Academy main campus }} 'Hieronymus Galadrios '''is a teacher at N.H. Academy and works as a sister organization to UA. He often flies to board meetings or other things just to talk with Principal Nezu as a means to share ideas for the hero courses Appearance Hieronymus normally wears a suit that's all black with a silver tie. He almost always wears a suit unless he's at a less formal event which is rare. His hair, unless in his hero uniform, is always up. Sometimes he has it braided, other times it's in a bun or a ponytail. Some occasions, he has little pins in his hair from his younger students giving him gifts. He always wears them on special days. He carries them everywhere for good luck. He wears a gold locket necklace around his neck at all times. Inside rests a picture of his deceased wife and daughter. He has red eyes that are always slanted downwards like he was always sad about something, even when he smiles. Along with his unusual eyes, he has horns. In his normal civilian form, he has horns like a ram's. His eyes only remain red unless he is using his quirk, to which the entire eyes turned golden. His hero uniform consists of robes made of time, so to say. they have clock work details on them and other small trinkets that belong to a clock. His horns are stretched out in this form like an antelopes or a gazelles. Personality Hieronymus is a gentle man who's much too kind for his own good. He never yells unless a student is harmed and is often seen fostering orphaned children and training them to take care of themselves in a more responsible way. While he enjoys picking up the rebellious runaways off the streets, he always enjoys staying after school to help teach. He is gentle and understanding, often taking time to understand where a villain is coming from with their thoughts. Even in tough situations he takes the time to understand what is bothering a student or a person in general. He puts others before him no matter the cost. He has a sense of humor that normally comes out when he's having a problem with something or when he just has something funny to say. Of course, there's a limit to how much one man can withstand. He often slips away from his duties and tries to keep himself from crying, but there's only so much he can do. He is frightened to let his children see this side of him. History Hieronymus isn't one to disclose his past, even to the school. Most of what's known about him are inferences and things he has openly shared with people. He lost his wife three years prior to joined N.H. Academy and lost their seven year old daughter, Beau, which prompted his will to foster as many orphans as he can so that he could one day find his own daughter. While he still has not found his daughter, he has helped many children realize their destinies. He has successfully adopted seven children, ranging from seventeen down to a ten month year old and everything in between. He loves them all dearly and amazingly, hasn't had a single teenager throwing a fit. Since his first year working at N.H. Academy, the Seniors of the school made it a point to start a tradition to get some freshman to write love letters to the young teacher which embarrasses everyone involved, but it keeps the seniors from creating any dangerous things for the freshmen to do. Hieronymus actually enjoys the letters he receives because he gets to see what level of comprehension the students are at and where they need to work on when it comes to English, though he wishes he could do this in a less embarrassing way. Asides from the embarrassing nature of the letters, he enjoys the genuine feelings behind the letters and it makes him happy to read them whenever he feels less than Plus Ultra. He has been known to cry whenever he's alone, usually during the periods when he doesn't have classes. No one is for sure why he cries when he's alone, but they don't quite know why he hides it either. Quirk Hieronymus's quirk is Analyze. It allows him to view an opponent and see their physical stats and even weaknesses. Due to this fact, it gives him the name Gatekeeper. Alongside weaknesses, he can peer into his opponents mind and view some of their history, gathering information on the best ways to defeat the person. It even allows him to see the pressure points and to attack them accordingly. A draw back from his quirk and it's abilities is that after every use, he grows faint. If overused, he collapses from exhaustion and can sleep up to a week. Items He has a gauntlet that allows him to levitate objects that are below the weight of an average sized car. Anything proceeding that weight will result in the user being crushed by the same amount of force they're using on their enemy. If he breaches his limit, his bones will being to break. Quotes *"It's too early for a fight like this. Why don't we go inside and have some tea, or coffee? Are you a coffee person? No?"'' *''"I love my children. I've fostered so many bright young children that I forgot that they aren't rightfully mine. Isn't that funny?"'' *''"I don't show weakness in front of my children, if they see that I'm weak, they might not like me as they used to. It scares me, you know. Knowing that if they see me crying, it could alter their love for me."'' *''"Nothing makes me happier than allowing my students to come over for the holidays to spend Christmas with me. They're difficult to shop for, but it's worth the smiles on their faces. I wouldn't trade their happiness for anything in this world. They're my family. Their happiness is what makes me happy."'' *''"It's a tradition for seniors to force students to write love letters to me. It's uncomfortable and makes me die inside but I haven't the heart to throw those letters away. They're so well written that you'd think Shakespeare wrote them!"''